Familiar Poison
by Dalek Prime
Summary: TF:Prime.Sometimes when old flames are reunited it's something magical and romantic, this isn't one of those times.Starscream/Airachnid.


A/N: I don't own Transformers: Prime

Familiar poison

"Littlie bastard" Arachnid cursed aloud as rummaged through the wreckage of her ship "I'll rip that littlie fleshbag to pieces and that's nothing compared to what I'll do to that scrap heap Acree!"

An hour ago, the Decepticon turned big game hunter known as Arachnid had lost her ship in an explosion that was caused by her prey: A human named Jack. She knew that humans were life forms capable of thinking, but she never thought that one of them would think up a plan to destroy her ship and strand her on this mud ball planet. Currently, the hunter was searching for any equipment she could use to either make contract with any one among the stars or find something that could inflict pain upon her human prey and his guardian.

As Arachnid searched through the chucks of metal, she failed to notice a jet fly over her position, however it did get her attention when it flew toward her and transformed into a Decepticon that she rather not wanted to see again. The robot's arm morphed into an cannon which he used to aim at the robotic spider's face. The Decepticon glared with malice in his optics as he charged up his gun, however Arachnid remain calm; even going as far to smirk at him; which only pist off the fellow Transformer even more.

"Tell me something Starscream" she began "why is it that every time we meet, you have something pointed at my face"

"Spare me your prattle Arachnid!" The current leader of the Decepticon snapped "And it's lord Starscream to you!"

"Ah yes, I forgot you're in charge now" The spider replied smoothly "It must be doing wonders for your ego"

"Silence!" Starscream commanded "I didn't come here to chat!"

"You didn't? I'm crushed" The Femme answered with fake drama in her voice "well then what brings a Con like you to a place like this?"

The leader of the Decepticons answered that question with a strong back hand across the spider's face, sending her flying into a tree. Starscream then fired his weapon at Arachnid; however she quickly dodged the energy bullets and fired her webbing at her attacker. The webs stuck the robots arms together, stopping his assault.

"Now let's try this again without you blowing a gear" Arachnid said calmly "Why are you here?"

"Soundwave picked up your ship's signal when it reached Earth's orbit "The Seeker snarled "I came here alone because I couldn't resist the idea of blowing you to scrap!"

"I'm hurt sweetie" the robotic spider responded "And here I thought you would be happy to see me after so many cycles"

"The only reason I'd ever want to see your face again is to rip your spark from your chest!" Starscream exclaimed in rage

With all his strength, the Decepticon leader ripped off the webbing and blindly lunged at Arachnid who easily managed to pin down the flying Transformer to the ground with her extra legs. The seeker struggled and swore like an enraged Dinobot until he wore himself out.

"Now Starscream, don't tell me your still sore about what happened between us at Kaon?" the hunter asked with a small grin as she got close to his face "It was such a fantastic night we shared and you want to hurt me for it? That's hardly a way to win a girl's spark"

"You left me to die the day after you slagger!" He shot back "When the Autobots assaulted Kaon I held the line waiting for you, only to discover you left Cybertron during the night! I was nearly killed because of my love for you!"

The robotic spider let out a small chuckle at Starscream's last statement, which only got the lord of the Decepticons even more fired up.

"That's a good one Screamer" she replied using her pet name for him as she ran her hand down the side of his face in a sensual way "But we both know that the only person you can ever truly love is yourself"

Having said that, Arachnid shot another blast of her webbing into Starscream's optics before she released him from her grasp; while he was busy trying to rip the material from his face; the inter-planetary hunter escaped by tunneling into the ground. Once he saw that his old flame had made a successful escape, the lord of the Decepticons let a great cry of rage as he turned into jet form and flying away into the night.

...

_The Nemesis _

"So I take the reunion went well?" Knock Out mockingly asked once Starscream entered the ship's bridge

"Shut up!" his commander snapped "Now get out, all of you!"

Knock Out along with Soundwave and Breakdown made a B-line out the door, once they left the master of the evil Transformers lost his mind, he began to slam his fist against the ship's walls and shot swear words in fury. He ripped the computers from the walls and hurled them across the bridge. This temper tantrum lasted for at least an hour before the seeker collapsed to his hands and knees in exhaustion. Those last words his former lover told him still lingered in his head and the worst part was that she was right.

"I swear by the All-Spark you'll rue the day that you crossed me Arachnid!" He whispered to himself "Oh how you will pay!"

The End


End file.
